


Stop, and listen.

by EBBAisGay



Series: Detroit: Become Something [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give it a chance lol, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Look I made my friend cry, M/M, With this, i think, no happy ending, nothing too graphic, please give it a chance, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: A HankCon "one-shot" that is mainly centred on developing more of Hank's past. Dialogue-Only.Read tags!





	Stop, and listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. My mind is fuzzy but I Needed to finish this one at least.  
> I have so many fics to update fuck.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hank? How does true happiness feel like?”

“Hhhhh, sorry what?”

“True happiness, Hank. How does it feel like?”

“Did you just ask the same question but you just changed the order of the words?”

“Yes?”

“Lazy.”

“Oh, says you.”

“God, where did that sass come from?”

“rA9, where did that bitchiness come from?”

“Fair enough.”

“...”

“...”

“Happiness.”

“ **Happiness? Never heard of her.** ”

“Hank, don’t be so dramatic. You’ve been happy in the past, haven’t you?”

“Debatable.”

“Hank.”

“Connor.”

“Lieutenant.”

“Oh my God, get off my dick!”

“I’m not on it right now but I can be later.”

“CONNOR!”

“You can be on mine honestly. That would be more enjoyable for both of us.”

“OH MY GOD-”

 

“Hank, you still haven’t answered my last question.”

“Huh? What question?”

“How does true happiness feel like?”

“Oh, that one.”

“So?”

“Well, I think when you are truly happy you will know it and you won’t have to explain it since, ya know, it’s difficult to explain it...”

“Or?”

“Or you will realize that you were truly happy at one point only when it passed and when you are miserable.”

“But, how does it feel?”

“I don’t know how to answer.”

“...”

“...”

“Hank is it about Col-”

“Can we not talk about it now?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

 

“Hank?”

“...”

“Hank?”

“Mmmhhh wha’ do you want?”

“I have a question.”

“Jesus, it’s like-”

“- 3:01 am-”

“-3 am?! Can’t you wait till the morning?”

“No, it’s really important for me.”

“Christ, ok. Just. Come in the fucking room and sit.”

“...”

“So, the question? Say it before I fall asleep...”

“Are you happy?”

“I mean no that you’ve woken me at fucking ass crack dawn but-”

“No. Hank. Are you… generally happy?”

“...What brought on this question, Con?”

“I-it’s just- when I asked you about happiness you haven’t said anything about being happy recently, so I wanted to be aware if you aren’t happy with me and Sumo. I can always leave this house and even the precinct, a-and you know, move to another city-”

“Wait, what-”

“-A-and I don’t think Nines would mind me staying at his place, or taking a job in Jericho-”

“Shit, no, Con-”

“-Hank if you are unhappy with me you can just tell me. Just don’t lie to me as you know I would be able to be aware of that fact-”

“CONNOR!”

“...”

“Why in the fucking hell would you think something like that?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Hf, it doesn’t matter now. What matters is me telling you that I am really fucking happy with my life actually.”

“...”

“If it weren’t for you, fuck I don’t know, I might have been dead now. Especially with the whole ‘are androids really human’ situation that fucking played my emotions like a fiddle.”

“...”

“I don’t have the right words to tell you but- shit, fuck. Ugh. I care about you. _A lot_. You have helped me and are still helping me sort my own shit by being there for me and not actuallly leaving like you should have a long fucking time ago, so the one that should ask who is happy is me with you.”

“But I am happy-”

“You might say this, but I give you a lot of shit you have to deal with that you probably shouldn’t. And it’s ok if that doesn’t- fuck- make you happy, It really fucking is. Me still drinking and being a depressed fucking millennial. The fucking suicidal urges that I feel like I can’t control most of the time. Yeah- don’t give me that look- Yes, I’m trying to get better but Christ. Fuck.”

“Hank-”

“No sorry, I’ll just perish-”

“Hank. It’s ok.”

“But-”

“It’s ok. Sleep.”

 

“Lie to me.”

“You’re a pathetic piece of shit of a Lieutenant and should rethink your career.”

“I didn't ask for the truth. But go off I guess.”

“Hank, I swear to rA9-”

 

 

“Loneliness is horrifying.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. It really is.”

“Hm. Why is that?”

“I... don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Well, no. I mean, I can search it up to read how others feel about it, but me? I don’t know. Which is scarier...”

“...Why are you thinking about it?”

“...”

“Connor, it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it-”

“NO! I mean, no. I want to. I really do. It’s just-”

“Hard?”

“Yes, hard. I feel like I should also share my thoughts just like you do.”

“Look, kid. It’s ok if you don’t want to OR you can’t. You know? Like you can’t get the words out of yourself. It happens to the best of us.”

“But Hank, I’m an android this shouldn’t happen-”

“Connor.”

“Yes…”

“You are an android, yes. But you are a fucking deviant. Which you know very fucking well that involves feelings.”

“Of course I am aware of that fact Hank.”

“Yes. And feelings are fucked up. They make you feel like shit, like you’re on top of the world or as if you don’t exist. So you might have a harder time when talking about them. And that is perfectly fucking normal. I wasn’t taught to talk about my feelings, because you know, guys are supposed to be fucking tough or something.”

“You didn’t act like that though, did you?”

“Well, of fucking course not! I wasn’t a douchebag and never wanted to be one. But I had to learn how to talk about my emotions. Even now I barely can without feeling uncomfortable for fuck’s sake!”

“Hm.”

“But- uh fuck I guess just know that I am always here for you if you need to talk about your emotions. Just like you are for me.”

“...”

“Connor?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Heh, no problem.”

“How would you react to what I feel for you though?”

“What was that?”

“Nothing Hank. Nothing.”

 

“But what if you get killed, Connor?! I can’t fucking lose you!”

“Lieutenant it’ going to be alright-”

“Don’t fucking Lieutenant me, Connor! Fuck! Have you really thought about it?”

“ _Yes_ , and I am fully confident that I will survive this mission. You will be there as well-”

“-On the fucking sidelines fucking hell-”

“So I will be ok. Trust me.”

“...”

“Do you not trust me?”

“Yes… I do. Fuck.”

“It’s god that we’ve established that.”

“Har Har. Just.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t die.”

“I won’t.”

 

 

“I’m surprised you’re here, Lieutenant.”

“And I’m also surprised that you are here.”

“Is that so?”

“Guess so.”

“...”

“...”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No- fuck, I’m sorry. Fuck- I thought, shit. I thought you were going to die. You were bleeding- fuck-”

“Yeah, me too. But I’m safe, Hank. I’m here.”

“Connor?”

“Yes, Ha-”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Well... that was a pleasant surprise.”

“Heh, it was I suppose.”

“Hank…”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me again.”

“You don’t have to say it twice…”

 

“Actual good music is from the 2010’s you can’t tell me otherwise.”

“I actually ca-”

“Oh, the 90’s are also great, and so is some from the 20’s.”

“Knights of the black death?”

“Of fucking course. Though they came out in 18. Heh.”

“What?”

“Came out. Hah. Honestly, I miss that year. It was seriously twenty-gay-teen at its finest.”

“Oh?”

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that that was the year when I came out as bi to like, everyone I knew.”

“How did they react?”

“I mean, most weren’t surprised. I did have quite a few “secret” boyfriends but I could never really keep secrets so. Guess yourself.”

“I can attest to the fact that you can’t really keep secrets like that.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“But again, how did they react?”

“My family was more hesitant about it. They thought I was straight since at the time I was with a girl. They I guess thought I was just confused or some shit.”

"Huh."

 

"Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"On our last conversation."

"Yes?"

“What about your uh.”

“Ex-wife?”

“Yes. Sorry if you aren’t comfortable talking about her. I won’t force you to.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m fine talking about her.”

“Then… When did you meet? And… when did you get together?”

“We actually met in high school and dated from junior to senior year. Everyone thought that we would be like, high school sweethearts and shit but I really needed to find myself so we broke it. She understood and we still remained friends. Hell, she was like my best friend.”

“Uhuh.”

“Then I had multiple girlfriends and boyfriends, one night stands as well. To try and see what I’m into and what I’m not. I ended up finding out some kinks and fetishes and all of that. Crazy times.”

“Hm.”

“Then we got together again in 23? Yeah. We got married in 27 and then had Cole in 29. We were… really happy. We had a house which is very surprising for millennials especially heh. A child we adored and a wonderful pet as well. Then the accident happened.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize?”

“I really wanted to. But, um.”

“Yes?”

“How was your… marriage after the accident, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Eh. It was. Bad?”

“...”

“She really didn’t take Cole’s death well- like I did pft. But she really started being like, really not ok?”

“Abusive?”

“Yeah, abusive. And I knew that I should’ve left when it first started, but fuck. I thought I could fucking help her. My depression only got worse after that, especially when she started using drugs.”

“Drugs?”

“Yeah. She got into red ice. I think I was also part of the problem sometimes. I didn’t try to stop her in any way and even I would snap at her. God, we both were pretty fucked in the head.”

“How is she like now?”

“I think you already know. Just… Look it up.”

“Deceased from October 12th, 2037. An year after Cole’s death and a day. Suicide by Overdose on Red Ice. She was found by you.”

“Yeah. We decided to at least fucking go to his grave on his... death day I guess? At least we could do that. I brought blue roses- his favourites, and she brought a pink candle and one of his toys.”

“Oh. What toy?”

“That’s what matters?”

“Well, no. But I could get a better idea of how he was like if I learn more about him. That includes toys.”

“Huh. That’s nice of you.”

“Thank you?”

“What have you gathered so far from what I’ve told you about him then?”

“That he was a really nice kid. He was also very kind and a hyperactive child. He loved Sumo to death, he loved you most-”

“-wait I didn’t say that-”

“-he also loved wearing any kind of clothing. Pink and blue were his favourite colours and that was shown in the toys and clothing he wore and had.”

“Is that it?”

“Well, no. But you haven’t finished… you know.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to like, ask.”

“Well, I find it rude to have you talk about something you don’t feel FULLY comfortable with. And maybe you have changed your mind while talking. That’s also valid.”

“I guess.”

“So?”

“Oh uh, yeah, where did I leave off? Oh, the grave. We just ended up talking about the best memories we had together and with Cole. She might have destroyed herself with drugs but she still kept us close to her heart. That’s what she said. It made me feel like shit. I mean, she still loved me I guess and I kicked her out of the house as well. Which is, nasty from a different perspective from mine? Yeah. Though I know what I did was the right choice for myself and even Sumo. God, she fucking terrified him. I made sure she never hit him but still.”

“Wait, she hit you as well?”

“I mean, she mostly threw stuff at me like uh books and shit, but yeah. She would actually slap me sometimes but I’m fine.”

“Hank, no you’re not-”

“Yeah, I know. Back to that. We just ended up crying and talking about everything that has happened in the past years. Apologizing and stuff. But things were broken beyond repair. We knew we couldn't get back together and just have a normal life again.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. She knew what she did fucking hurt me, both physically and emotionally. Fuck.”

“I suppose you started drinking after Cole’s death?”

“Not really actually. For a while at least. I tried to be the strong one you know? Tried to be there for her but fuck, it didn’t do shit. She got into drugs and after a while, I thought why the fuck try at this point? Alcohol has always been there for me so I started drinking.”

“...”

“... She told me how tired she was of everything and I told her that I was as well. And how angry I was as well. Towards androids, towards the truck driver, towards the fucking surgeon who was high and me as well. We bonded over how everything is fucked and how the world is horribly unfair for one last time. We then said goodbye and then departed.”

“So, then why did you go and look for her?”

“I was worried. She gave off red flags, you know? She talked a lot about ending it at that time. Me, who was also suicidal at that time- and still are sometimes- tried to talk her out of it, but she still had the same, I don’t know, uh demeanour?

“Yes.”

“Yeah. So the next day I went to her apartment which was in the shit part of the town, you know? The druggies and criminals that live there. The door was unlocked so i went in… and I found her on her kitchen floor. Dead.”

“... That must have been traumatizing.”

“I mean, yeah it was. But more than anything I was just numb about it. I am a Lieutenant after all so I’ve seen crazier shit than this. But yeah, it just made me feel numb.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, you shouldn’t apologize. Life happens the way it does doesn’t it? We just have to deal with it.”

“I suppose so.”

“I think I’m done for today. Fucking exhausted.”

“It’s understandable. I can make you some tea if you want?”

“No, I don’t- wait. No. I think it would be great.”

“Ok. Just go in our room and I’ll get Sumo as well.”

“Thanks”

“No problem. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

"He's here!"

“Hank! Be careful!”

“Fuck, Connor! No, watch out!”

“Go there!”

“Yeah- FUCK- YOU FUCKER- STOP RIGHT THERE-”

_“YOU KILLED HIM! I WILL KILL YOU FOR IT!”_

“What-”

 

**_BANG_ **

 

“HANK!”

 

“No no no Hank, please no- stay here please- help is coming! Please, Hank! FUCK!”

“C-con. It’s ok. F-fuck it, it’s t-too late.”

“No no no please don’t say that, please don’t. It’s never too late you know that please.”

“Connor.”

“H-hank.”

“It’s ok.”

“No- no it isn’t, please. Hank. Stay with me.”

“Connor, I love you. Please r-remember that.”

“Hank.”

“Yes.”

“I'm so sorry. I love you too.”

“Put some-some flowers to Sumo’s grave, please.”

“I w-will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

“...”

“Hank?”

 

“No no no no NO NONONO HANK PLEASE NO I CAN’T _LIVE WITHOUT YOU **PLEASE**_ -”

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi.”

 

“How are you doing.”

 

“I can see that everything is still intact.”

 

“That’s... good…”

 

“...”

 

“It’s too cold for you here.” 

 

“Or it would be.”

 

“...”

 

“You know, it’s really hard. I have to work alone most of the time, get home alone and wake up to a cold bed.”

 

“...”

 

“I can’t do it without you.”

 

“I really can’t.”

 

“It’s been so lonely. So, so lonely.”

 

“Now I understand why it’s terrifying.”

 

“Loneliness I mean.”

 

“...”

 

“We found the culprit, though.”

 

“I shot him without a second thought.”

 

“I remember what he told me right before I shot him right between the eyes.”

 

“‘Now you know how it feels.’”

 

“It seems that we shot someone he loved.”

 

“Remember the case with the big heist?”

 

“Well, the one that we shot was his lover.”

 

“Funny, isn’t it?”

 

“...”

 

“I could see the pity in Nines’s and Gavin’s eyes.”

 

“It was devastating.”

 

“I didn’t think it could be that bad.”

 

“But it was…”

 

“...”

 

“I’m sorry for doing this. I’ve been lonely.”

 

“Too lonely.”

 

“My heart hurts when I think about you.”

 

“But it isn’t an actual heart is it?”

 

“But it’s still beating. And it was beating for you.”

 

“It can’t anymore.”

 

“I don’t want to anymore.”

 

“I still love you, even after death.”

 

“Even if there is an android heaven and a human one. Separate worlds. I’ll still love you.”

 

“Even if there isn’t anything after.”

 

“And if we meet, I hope I can see you at our happiest time.”

 

“That’s what you said.”

 

“Right?”

 

“Maybe you’re with Cole.”

 

“Maybe you’re, as you would say, young and fit again.”

 

“The age when you got married and had Cole…”

 

“But a selfish part of me thinks otherwise.”

 

“That you’re still your old grumpy self because you were happy with me.”

 

“Its tearing me apart thinking about it.”

 

“And I hope that Cole is there with you…”

 

“You would love that.”

 

“...”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“...”

 

“I love you, Hank.”

 

**-00:01:45**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“I-I love you so so much.”

 

“Why did you have to die?”

 

“And leave me all alone!”

 

“Not even Sumo was there anymore.”

 

“I-I know it wasn’t your fault. It’s objectively not your fault but m-my emotions a-are-”

 

**-00:01:29**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“Are so overwhelming! You would know h-how to help me. Even if sometimes your emotions overwhelm you as well.”

 

“...”

 

**-00:01:14**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“I left Nines a message. And if my predictions are correct he has already heard it and is coming to save me.”

 

“...”

 

“But it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

“I’ve destroyed my pump… if by any miracle he brought a new one with him then maybe I would still live.”

 

“But this is my choice.”

 

“Deviancy is all about being able to choose for ourselves, isn't that right?”

 

“...”

 

**-00:00:53**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“I hope Markus and Kara will forgive me for this. They were the best people I could ever ask for to have as friends…”

 

“And even Gavin. It’s a shame we won’t be able to talk anymore. I was really warming up to him, wasn’t I?”

 

“...”

 

**-00:00:36**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“And Alice. I hope this won’t affect her greatly but I’m not sure…”

 

“Maybe Sumo is there as well with you and Cole. Maybe Rosalinda as well. Her more happier version as well...”

 

“And you are in a beautiful park playing fetch and maybe eating ice-cream.”

 

“...”

 

“Is Amanda going to be there? Though Program Amanda was cold and demanding I have heard wonderful things about the real her from Elijah…”

 

**-00:00:20**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“Oh. I think I can hear Gavin’s car.”

 

“They just parked…”

 

**-00:00:15**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“I’m so tired of being alone.”

 

_“Connor?!”_

 

**-00:00:10**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“Too late now.”

 

_“Connor!”_

 

**-00:0:7**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

**-00:00:03**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

**-00:00:02**

**Time Before Shutdown**

 

**-00:00:01**

**Time Before Shutdown**

“Goodnight.”

 

“ ** _CONNOR!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it bad? Good? Leave a comment if u have any criticism! I love crying lmao.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


End file.
